It is well known that motor vehicles such as pickup trucks and sport utility vehicles and vans have a cargo floor that is accessible through a vehicle opening. The vehicle opening is typically closed by a tailgate or a hatch or a door, or a pair of doors, which can be opened to allow access to the cargo floor for the placement of cargo onto the cargo floor.
One example of such a cargo is a suitcase. Other examples could be a bag of cement or a bundle of shingles. In each case, it can be unwieldy and strenuous for the vehicle user to lift such a cargo from the ground into the rear of the vehicle for storage on the cargo floor.
It would be desirable to provide a cargo handling device which could readily assist the vehicle user in lifting heavy and unwieldy cargo from the ground up to the height of the cargo floor and into and through the vehicle opening for placement onto the cargo floor.